The overall aim of this grant proposal is to enhance the applicant's skills in clinical research in the area of pediatric cognitive abilities and neuroimaging. This will be accomplished through a program of combined education and training and completion of a research project to investigate the cognitive recovery of attention skills in pediatric traumatic brain injury using functional magnetic resonance imaging. The candidate's major goal is to expand her research abilities in the area of pediatric neuropsychology and imaging technology. At the end of the award period, the candidate expects to have: 1) enhanced her research skills and developed a programmatic line of research in the area of pediatric traumatic brain injury, 2) acquired knowledge of the techniques and acquisition of neuroimaging, and 3) developed study design and data analysis skills that are relevant to the field of imaging. The objectives of the proposed research project are to assess: a) improvement in the underlying restoration of the neural pathways of attention in children with TBI, b) lesion location and volume in children with TBI and their relationship to severity of injury and brain activation for measures of attention, and 3) similarities and differences in brain activation patterns for measures of attention in children with TBI and those with ADHD. In addition to the proposed research activity, the candidate will participate in graduate coursework in the Department of Psychology. The coursework will encompass behavioral and cognitive neuroscience and advanced statistics. She will also participate in seminars and tutorials with identified educational consultants in the areas related to her planned research.